


Never Judge a Mandalorian by his Beskar'gam.

by CallistaGseran



Series: The Healer Quadrilogy [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Healers, Jedi, Mandalorian Culture, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallistaGseran/pseuds/CallistaGseran
Summary: One-shot. Callista first encounters Xan during her medical mission to Rendili. This occurs just before the events ofTo All Things; An End. Co-authored with: Xan Qenadius.
Series: The Healer Quadrilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566934





	Never Judge a Mandalorian by his Beskar'gam.

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars and associated material contained within works produced or published by LucasFilm Ltd., or its subsidiaries remains the sole property, copyright, and trademark of said entities. No profit is being made from this work. All characters contained within this work are original (with the exception of appearances by some canon characters), and remain the intellectual property of their originating writers.
> 
> The Cataani people and all related information is the brainchild of Steffan Karrde. All characters used are used with the permission of their originating writer.
> 
> Mando'a language © Karen Traviss and LFL.
> 
> arueti(ise) - outsider(s), non-Mandalorian(s)  
> Jetii(se) - Jedi  
> Mando'ad(e) - Mandalorian(s)  
> hut'uunla - cowardly  
> Siit(se) - Sith

It had been a month since the events on Korriban, and Callista had been shuffled to a new post as the Jedi and the Republic worked to recover. She'd been assigned to Rendili. The planet was home to a rather large starship manufacturer. Through her contact with Steffan, she'd learned that a recent slew of attacks had threatened several relief centers. The strange part of it was, they were flying mobile suits. Her thoughts cut off as the alert siren screamed. That meant only one thing. The center was under attack. Cursing colorfully, Callista grabbed her medical bag and her sabers, sprinting from her office as the walls shook. She barely missed avoiding a large chunk of permacrete that slammed into her path. The attack continued for several minutes.  
  
Finally, the entire building shook as if something large had slammed into it. Smoke and flames exploded inward from the impact zone on the western wall, and Callista raced towards the scene, pausing to see that the injured were seen to. Five minutes later, she skidded around the corner, a curse falling from her lips. Several bodies had been thrown by the blast, and she made her way carefully into the area, pausing to help the first one, and then the next. Some weren't going to make it, and she did her best to ease their pain as they passed. Finally, she came upon one figure. He was curled almost fetal, burns covering his skin. It was hard for her to recognize the species, but after a moment, she saw the feline ears and facial features. Cathar. He was badly burned. Gently touching his shoulder, she did her best to ease his pain with Force, more focused on her task than her surroundings.  
  
"I suggest you get out of the way, _aruetii_. The Cathar is mine. He's worth a lot to me." said a strange, almost tinny voice as she looked after the Cathar's injuries. Then he stepped from the shadows, a Mandalorian in red and black armor, pointing his rippers both at the Cathar and her. Callista froze, her gaze drifting upwards as she sensed and then saw an armored figure coming towards her, his weapon drawn. Her fingers drifted towards her lightsaber. "He is injured..." Her voice went a little hard. "Besides, I hardly think he'll bring in much of a bounty to you dead..." She looked up at him, raising her chin as she tried to hide her fright.  
  
"His injuries are insignificant compared to the crimes he has committed across a number of star systems. He can feel a little discomfort for a while till he's safely locked in a holding cell." the Mando said. "And my HUD shows his wounds are superficial, not life-threatening." Callista shook her head. "Second-degree burns are hardly superficial..." She stared back at him, her fingers resting near her lightsaber as she still stood between the man and his objective.  
  
The Mando spoke, the tinny voice sounding cold. "A small price to pay now for the thousands he's killed and injured. And I suggest you not hamper my work anymore, healer. There are more immediate cases that could use your services more than this one." She froze for a moment, her eyes narrowing. "I'm not the only healer here, Mandalorian..." Crouching next to the Cathar, she checked him over again. He'd need a dip in a bacta tank. Her shoulders slumped slightly. The center's bacta tank was probably buried under rubble. After a moment she spoke. "In case you haven't noticed, we are rather lacking in medical facilities. They're buried under all that rubble..." Her tone was a bit harsh as she pointed over her shoulder. "Let me do my job..." And she turned her focus to the Cathar again.  
  
"And it was that Cathar that did **that** to the medical center, healer! You want to do your job, fine. Do it for the innocents he's injured in this attack. Leave me to take him in so that there can be some justice out of this as well." She stood and rounded on him. "In case you haven't noticed, I _am_ doing my job!" Her fingers twitched towards her saber again. "I've been doing it since I _got_ here... and since I walked out of that building!" She sighed and muttered a few Corellian curses under her breath.  
  
"Then let me do mine. Stand aside... _ **NOW**_!" The Mando warned. Her eyes narrowed again. "He needs medical attention... and I get the feeling he won't get any by your hand.." She squared her shoulders. The Mando clicked off the safety on the ripper aimed at her. "I said _now_ , healer. Don't make me use force on you." Swallowing, Callista gazed back at him, taking two steps to the side as she kept her hand well clear of her saber. "Regardless of what he did... if he is to stand trial for it, he needs to survive that long!" she challenged him again, but there was less fire in her voice.  
  
"And what makes you think I'm going to let him die, healer? The Order needs the truth exposed. And for that, he lives. But I'll see to that once he's in custody. Now **_stand aside_**!" The Mando said yelling the last two words to emphasize his point. She started and paled slightly before she finally moved out of his way. She stood there, chewing her lip as she watched him. The Mando squatted down, secured the Cathar with restraints before taking a medpac out of one of his pockets and placing the bacta injector on the Cathar's skin. The Cathar growled as soon as he saw the Mando, coming out of the pain fog a little after the injection and tried to swipe at him. The Mando just laughed. "So much death and destruction and now I finally got you in my claws."  
  
The Mando stood up and pulled something from his belt. And before Callista knew it he ignited a lightsaber. "Zho Tarrne, you are under arrest by order of the Jedi Council and the Republic it serves for murder, acts of war and identity theft." Her eyes widening, Callista just stared, her own fingers closing around the hilt of her own blade. Her attention was drawn back to the two in front of her as the Cathar hissed. "Where'z your proof, Mando? I ssee no sship..." He sneered up at the Mando, ignoring the glowing blade under his chin.  
  
"On Korriban, here on Rendili, with the Council and on my ship. Do you think I needed a ship to take a fool like you down, Tarrne? You underestimate my skills as a _Mando'ade_ and the power of the Light Side of the Force." Now Callista _did_ gape at him in open shock, but something told her now wasn't the time to be asking the man questions. But that didn't stop the questions from burning in her eyes as she watched. _'A Jedi???'_ she thought to herself, shaking her head. After a moment, she started to turn away back to her duties.  
  
"Healer, I could do with your assistance now. I can't get him to my ship like this in his condition. Do you have a stretcher or something we can place him in so I can load him onto my ship?" Silently, Callista nodded. "Not a stretcher, but just as good.." And with that, she focused her attention on the bound Cathar, lifting her fingers in his direction. A moment later, the Cathar floated upwards a few inches until he bobbed a couple of feet off the ground. "Will this do...?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the armored man across from her. She still didn't trust him, but she was intrigued.  
  
The Mando sighed. "I should've figured you were a _Jetii_. Yes, that will do. Follow me to the spaceport, I want him in his cell before I even begin to treat more of his injuries." Then he began to lead the way to the spaceport. Something in the way he'd said that made her swallow in apprehension. She nodded silently, walking along a few paces behind him, keeping her attention on her task while she expanded her awareness out to search for any dangers. She was thankful for what Steffan had taught her all those years ago. Her control faltered for a moment as she brushed the Mando's mind and felt... _something_. Something she wasn't expecting. She covered her surprise, turning her attention back to her task.  
  
The Mando nearly froze in place for a second as she touched his mind. He stopped and turned his visor towards her. "Can it wait till we get him on board the _Par'jila_?" he said, his voice distinctly different now. "Y...yes..." she stammered nervously, flushing with embarrassment. She glanced down. The Cathar had stopped struggling after she'd eased him into a light healing trance. It also made moving him much easier.  
  
They arrived at the spaceport and the Mando led them through the maze of ships till they came across a seemingly beat up HWK-290. Without word or motion, the hatch of the freighter opened as they approached. The Mando headed up the ramp first and as Callista followed him, he led her to the holding cell area. Which was just one cell but it was out of place on the freighter. Its design was similar to the brig cells you would find on a Republic cap ship. Not really a cell one would normally think of when it came to Mandalorian Bounty hunters. "There is a hidden bacta tank in here I use when not on hunts for medical assistance. I can put him in that while I take him back to the Council."  
  
Callista nodded in silent surprise. This Mandalorian was not like those she'd heard about. Frowning she slowly guided the Cathar's body into the cell and settled it gently on the small cot. "As long as he makes it to the Republic for trial, that's all I care about." Her voice sounded a little hollow and tired. She'd seen far too much death over the last few days and these last months.

"I'll make sure of that. I'll let him rest a few before I put him in the tank, let the healing trance wear off on its own. " The Mando said and activated the brig shield, locking in the Cathar for the meantime. When that was done, he reached up and pulled off his helmet and shook out his hair. "Perhaps next time you can let me do my duty without thinking I'm out for just mere money."  
  
" _What_!?" Callista stuttered in surprise, lifting her gaze to his. _'How had he known?'_  
  
"I know how you _aruetiise_ think every time you set eyes on one of us. Cold, ruthless mercenaries that care for nothing but creds. And reading your mind was not all that difficult; your body language screamed it to me. Your mind was a mere echo of it." She gaped at him. "You're..." More words failed her for the moment, and she slumped against the bulkhead, the adrenaline finally wearing off. "You know, it's considered impolite to read one's thoughts like that..."  
  
"You tried to do that with me on the way to the _Par'jila_. So don't get all high and mighty on me .whoever you are." the Mando said firmly. Callista blinked and then blushed. "I apologize. That was unintentional. I was merely checking the area for danger..." She sighed and felt her legs go slightly weak as the adrenaline finally wore off. After a moment's hesitation, she spoke again. "My name's Callista Gseran..."  
  
"Knight Gseran, _me'ven_? No wonder you didn't give up Tarrne without a challenge. " He grinned quickly before straightening up again. "Master Xan Qenadius, Intelligence branch at your service." He bowed but it was stiff as if he didn't like it. "Karrde should feel a bit more secure knowing the one that was impersonating him has been caught." Callista chuckled. "Master Qenadius, I wasn't aware we had any Mandalorians serving in the Intelligence division..." She rose slowly to her feet and stuck out her hand. "Pleased to meet you. Apologies for being such a hard case back there."  
  
Xan grinned and grasped her arm in the Mandalorian fashion. "Not every _Mando'ad_ is like Fett, Knight Gseran. A lot of us are trying to change that," he said his face slightly sad. "As for Tarrne, you only did what you felt was right. No harm no foul, but now you know why I couldn't take any chances with him."  
  
"Indeed..." Callista said quietly. Then she swore softly. " _Kriff_ , I don't think I've slept in close to three days..."

Xan frowned. "You should let some of the other healers help out, Callista. No need to run your resources down to nothing. Come, I'll get you a little something to relax you a bit and you can tell me the situation going on here."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Are you sure...? I probably should get back..." she said softly, barely catching herself before she would have stumbled. The lack of sleep was starting to get to her.  
  
"I insist, you are barely functioning as we speak. Come, there's a lounge we can sit in while you tell me what is going on here and then a cabin you can get some sleep in after that." She bit her lip. "But don't you have to be getting Tarrne to the Council...?"  
  
"I do. But I'm also a Mandalorian. My honor would be hurt if I allowed you to head back to Rendili city at less then 100%." She tilted her head curiously at him and then shrugged. "I guess I could use a rest away from the insanity..." she allowed after a moment's thought. She didn't know him well, having never met him until now, but she felt that she could trust him. Xan headed to a small kitchenette and a few minutes later returned with 2 cups of a steaming liquid. " _Behot_ , a Mandalorian _tisane_. Good for relaxation despite the caffeine," he said.  
  
"Thank you..." she said quietly, sinking into a nearby chair. "I just feel as if it's been non-stop since before even Rendilli..."  
  
"The _Siit_ won't rest till they rub us out of existence once and for all, I know. " Xan nodded. "But that's why we must fight back even stronger. We can't allow the galaxy to suffer any more under the tyranny of the _hut'uunla_ _Siit_."

She nodded in agreement. "We've been trying to limit the conflict to Force users, but since the theft of the mobile suit, civilians got involved.." 

"We could be facing worse if my sources are correct. According to my contacts, the Sith are trying to rebuild a fleet and there are rumors going around about them searching for something else. What, I don't yet know."

She blanched. 'The Jedi are already spread thin. Even drawing support from the Jensaari and other groups, we are still hard-pressed to hold our own..."

Xan nodded "Sounds like the Vong war all over again."

Callista made a face and cursed softly. "Don't remind me..." She sat back, sipping slowly at the _behot_. It was soothing and she found herself nodding off.  
  
Xan looked at her. "You really should get some sleep. My schedule can wait a while so you can get some rest. Now that Tarrne is in custody, I can leave once you are rested." She chuckled. "That might be a while..." she said with a yawn and then a sheepish smile. "I'm exhausted..."  
  
"That's fine. Like I said I'd have less honor by allowing you to leave while not fully rested. And the people of Rendili could use a fully rested Healer." Callista nodded, stifling a yawn as she drained the last of her mug. "That's an amazing ...tisane... did you say?" Xan smiled. " _Behot_ is quite good, too bad most people don't know about it."


End file.
